Highschool DXD: Edge of Greatness
by Spark234
Summary: Only two things are certain in this world; death and despair. Therefore, Sayuri Hyoudou is fighting to ensure one more certainty, her harem full of beautiful girls. Fem!Issei
1. The Beginning of the Beginning

The Thursday that would change Hyoudou Sayuri's life started like any other day. In fact, it was a very normal day until she left school. Sure, her score on the math test wasn't so great, and Motohama and Matsuda were more aggravating than usual, but nothing strange happened. It wasn't until she began to walk home that Sayuri's peaceful existence ended.

* * *

"Bye Murayama-chan! Bye Katase-chan" Sayuri shouted excitedly, her long brown twintails swaying in the light breeze, "I'll definitely beat you two next time!"

The brunette rolled her eyes playfully at the slightly shorter girl. "You wish. I've been the best in the club for the entire year and I won't have someone not even a part of the club beat me."

Katase giggled at her friend's response. "We'll have to see about that. Goodbye Sayuri-chan." With that, Sayuri walked across the street and onto the bridge. All she had to do was cross the bridge and walk across several streets. If she wasn't stopped by anything, then she should be home before the sunset. She would have to cook dinner for herself because her parents were away on a-

"Excuse me, but are you Hyoudou Sayuri-san?" Sayuri turned around to look at the source of the boyish voice. The boy was fairly good-looking, with his tanned skin and black hair. He was a good head taller than Sayuri and he was wearing the Kuoh Academy blazer. His dark brown eyes were incredibly piercing.

"Yes that's me. What can I do for you?" Sayuri asked with a tilt of her head.

"Ah," The boy blushed and scratched the back of his head, "I-I've seen you pass by here several times, a-and I was wondering if you wanted to go out with me?"

Sayuri blinked at this. It was not surprising that she had been asked out, as she had rather good looks. While she was a little on the short side, her curved figure and impressive bust size showed that she was definitely not a child. Her fair skin and blue eyes complimented her hair quite well. Coupled with her friendly personality, it was actually quite surprising she hadn't been asked out before this. However…

"I'm sorry, but I cannot go out with you." Sayuri said with a sad smile.

The boy recoiled in shock. "B-but… why?" he stuttered out.

Sayuri adopted a thinking pose for a moment. "Well… You don't have any boobs! I couldn't possibly date anyone who isn't a girl!"

"Well, I guess that leaves me no choice…" The boy muttered in a resigned tone. "Farewell, Hyoudou Sayuri-san."

"Bye mister- gak!" Sayuri didn't even have time to turn around before she felt a devastating pain in her stomach. She looked down and saw the boy's hand pushing a… spear of light embedded into her stomach. She hadn't even seen him move! She followed the hand back to the boy. He now had black wings. "Why…" she muttered out before collapsing to the ground as he let go of the spear.

"Don't blame me girl," the man stated, his brown eyes showing no sympathy. "blame the God who put that sacred gear in your body. Farewell Hyoudou Sayuri-san." With that, the man vanished, leaving Sayuri alone on the quickly darkening bridge. Soon, the only light would be coming from the spear, but Sayuri doubted that would last long.

Soon, the sun had set and the spear began to fade. 'If only I could see one last pair of boobs,' our protagonist thought as her consciousness began to fade. As her eyes slowly closed, there was a bright flash of red before all was dark.

* * *

Sayuri didn't want to get up. She had been awake for some time and had been reveling in the of her warm bed, as well as…

'Boobs.' Sayuri snuggled deeper into her pillow's embrace, smiling. 'Really big boobs _._ '

"Mmmm…" Sayuri's pillow began to stir. This was strange, because Sayuri's pillow didn't make noises. Or move around. Or have boobs.

Sheets flew everywhere as Sayuri shot out of bed. Looking behind her revealed a very naked Rias Gremory. Oh, they were both naked.

"Gr-Gremory-Senpai!" Sayuri choked out.

The aforementioned redhead looked up. "Oh, good morning Sayuri-chan. Can I call you that?" She asked with a smile.

Sayuri nodded dumbly. "But why are you..."

"Ah yes," Rias exclaimed as if she suddenly remembered something, "how is your stomach?"

Sayuri looked down at her bare stomach. "My stomach?" The skin was flawless.

The read-haired teen nodded. "You were stabbed yesterday."

"Then how…" There was no way that the wound could have healed naturally in only one night.

"I'll tell you about it after school. We should get dressed, yes?"

Remembering their current state of undress, Sayuri began to get dressed. 'Did we actually…"

"In case you are wondering, I'm still a virgin." Rias said with a devilish smile.

* * *

The walk to school was excruciating for Sayuri. Students were staring at her as she walked to school. And why wouldn't they? Walking beside her was the envy of the entire school, Rias Gremory. People would surely be shocked and confused that the school's idol was walking next to the second most perverted girl in recent memory.

"What is Gremory-senpai doing standing so close to that shameless girl?"

"Maybe they are lovers. I heard that Hyoudou likes other girls."

"I think that Hyoudou is probably blackmailing Gremory-senpai. That is the only explanation!"

Sayuri shrunk back, trying to hide from all the accusatory looks that were pointed at her. Girls and guys alike were glaring at her for stealing Rias.

Once they arrived at school, Rias turned to look at her. "I will send someone to get you after class." With that, the redhead turned and left.

As soon as she left, Sayuri felt two large sources of mass collide into her from behind. "Sayuri-chan!" The two sources shouted in their rough voices. "Don't leave us! We need someone to talk about the wonders of women with. You can't get a girlfriend before we do!"

Sayuri kindly smiled and turned to look at the two perverts. "Don't worry, Motohama, Matsuda. There is nothing going on between me and Gremory-senpai."

The two beings of lust looked at her with hope in their eyes. "Really?"

"Of course not. Now, we should probably get to class. It would be really bad if we were late again."

* * *

Of course.

"Hello Hyoudou-san. I am here to bring you to Gremory Rias-senpai."

Of-fucking-course it was this bastard.

Sayuri glared at Kiba Yuuto, the blondest, prettiest boy in all of Kuoh Academy. He truly is the enemy of all men, and Sayuri. Every single girl in the school wants to gets in this guy's pants, except Sayuri, and he decided to talk to her.

"Fine, but don't expect me to like it, pretty boy." Yuuto adopted a hurt expression. It was almost enough to make Sayuri feel bad. Almost. "Let's go." Sayuri said rather gruffly.

The two second year students left the school building and walked through the woods behind it.

"Buchou is here." Yuuto said while looking straight ahead.

'Huh?' Sayuri thought. 'He must mean Gremory-senpai. Does she lead a club or something? And where is she? The only thing back here is the old school building.'

Yuuto approached the aforementioned building and knocked on the door. "Buchou, I've brought her."

"Please come in." Yuuto opened the door upon hearing the acknowledgement. Once they were both inside, Sayuri began to look around. There was a lack of the dust and cobwebs that one would expect from an old, unused building. There were weird signs covering the walls and most of the space in the room was taken up by what looks like a magic circle.

On one of the couches sat a petite white-haired girl with hazel eyes. She was wearing the standard Kuoh Academy uniform without its shoulder cape. The short girl was munching on a treat.

"This is Hyoudou Sayuri-san." Yuuto introduced the two.

"Ah," Sayuri bowed, "It's nice to meet you."

The girl on the couch returned her gaze to her snack. 'So this is Toujou Koneko. She must not like to talk much.' Sayuri thought.

All of a sudden, the sound of a shower stopped. Sayrui blinked and looked towards a curtained off area. 'I didn't realize that there was a shower in here.'

"Buchou, take this."

"Thank you Akeno." The girl in the shower proceeds to get dressed. Sayuri could see the shadow of the person in the shower.

'It looks like I will be good for a while now.' She thought.

"…What a lecherous face."

The perverted girl looks in the direction of the voice to see Koneko. The brown-haired girl began to feel inexplicably sad all of a sudden.

Sayuri was roused from her self-depreciating thoughts by the sound of the shower curtain being flung to the side. Out of the shower stepped one Rias Gremory, her dripping wet hair making her look all the more beautiful.

"I'm sorry. I couldn't take a shower last night because I stayed the night at your place, so I took a shower here." She said.

'That makes sense… But why is there a shower in here?'

Just as she was about voice her question, another person stepped out of the shower. She has long black hair tied up in a ponytail by an orange ribbon and violet eyes.

"Hello, my name is Himejima Akeno. Pleased to make your acquaintance." She said with an elegant smile.

"O-Oh. My name is Hyoudou Sayuri. Nice to meet you too!" Sayuri replied nervously.

"Right. Now that everyone is here, we can get started." Rias cleared her throat and put on a fearless smile. "Hello Hyoudou Sayuri-chan. My name is Gremory Rias and I am the leader of the Occult Research Club. I am also a devil."

* * *

 **Hi guys. I'm sure most of you noticed that I skipped the scene where Issei gets attacked by a second fallen angel. I did this mainly because it doesn't add anything to this story because you guys already know what is going on. It doesn't build any suspense or drive the plot. Of course, I could be wrong, but I don't care that much.**

 **I want the next chapter to be up within a week, but I have never really been good at keeping a schedule. If you have any advice for me or just want to tell me how I'm doing, feel free to review.**


	2. Devil Work is Hard!

"So let me get this straight," Sayuri began as she adjusted her position on the couch. "All of the stuff written in the bible is true."

"That's right." Rias said with a calm smile.

"And everyone in this room is a devil." Rias nodded again. "And I'm a devil as well because you revived me with an evil chess piece that was created because devils are having a population crisis. Did I miss anything?"

Rias shook her head. "No. That was everything. Do you have any questions?"

Sayuri thought for a moment. "How did you know to save me?" She asked. "There was no one around when I was stabbed. You couldn't have known that I was in trouble."

"I had planned to invite you to my peerage, so I asked Koneko-chan to follow you around for a while. She alerted me when you were attacked." Rias said.

Sayuri was confused. "Why did you want me in your peerage? There isn't really anything special about me."

"There is a special gift given to some humans at birth," Rias said. "They are collectively known as Sacred Gears. They can do anything from slay gods to make the wielder slightly more charismatic. Most Sacred Gears have a similar energy signature that can be sensed when near a wielder; however, certain powerful ones have had unique auras. I believe that you have one of these Sacred Gears. Care to find out?"

Sayuri nodded and stood up. "Sure. What do I have to do?" She asked.

"Just think of the strongest thing you can imagine and mimic the pose. You must believe in it." Rias said with a straight face. She was entirely serious.

'This is going to be really embarrassing…' Sayuri thought. 'But I have to do this. I have to show Gremory-senpai that reviving me wasn't a mistake!'

"Let's do this!" Sayuri shouted as she struck a pose.

"…" The silence in the room was deafening. Nothing happened. There was no bright flash of light. There was nothing different about Sayuri.

Rias frowned. "Why didn't it work? This has worked countless times in the past. What is different now?" The crimson devil asked.

Koneko spoke up. "Buchou. This aura feels different than a Sacred Gear. It feels more like… a dragon's aura."

"But then why did that… fallen angel kill me?" The brown haired girl asked as she sat back down on the couch. "He said he killed me because I had a Sacred Gear."

It was Yuuto who answered her. "Koneko is an incredible sensor. If it took her this long to realize you do not have a Sacred Gear, the fallen angel could not have had enough time to find the sacred gear. He likely killed you on a hunch."

"Back to the topic at hand," Rias started. "In order to find success as a devil, you will need to form contracts with humans. Before you can do that, however, you will pass out these." The redhead held up a small piece of paper with a magic circle on it. "These leaflets allow humans to contact devils and create deals with us."

"Huh?" Sayuri exclaimed. She crossed her arms and began pouting. "How will this make me a better devil? This all just seems like busywork."

Rias let an amused smile cross her face. "This may seem like nothing more than busywork, but each success here will raise your power and standing. If you are promoted to a high class devil, you will be given a set of evil pieces and you will be able to collect your own servants."

"Wow! Really?" The newborn devil leapt up with stars in her eyes. "And I could make my servants do anything I want, right?" Sayuri was practically bouncing off the walls. 'I'm gonna get my own harem! I'm gonna get my own harem! It's gonna happen and nothing can stop me!'

"Well, they are your servants." Rias said. "They have to do whatever you ask of them."

"Alright! Let's get started! I'm gonna get my own harem and nothing can stop me now!"

* * *

It was after school on the following Monday that Sayuri had returned to the Occult Research Clubroom. Rias had kept in contact with the girl to make sure she was handing out the leaflets over the weekend. It was grueling work for the girl, but she struggled through it for the sake of her dream.

As soon as the brown haired girl entered the room, Akeno called for her. "Sayuri-chan, please come to the center of the magic circle."

Rias spoke up from behind her desk. "Sayuri-chan, you no longer have to hand out leaflets. I think it is time for you to start taking contracts."

"Really? That was really fast." Sayuri commented. She had expected to be biking around for a while.

"I wanted you to get some experience about what being a devil is like before I sent you out on contracts. Now that you have, I can allow you to get started. Anyways, you will be taking one of Koneko-chan's contracts. She is double booked for tonight and is unable to do both."

The diminutive girl bowed her head. "Please help me out." She said.

All of a sudden the magic circle began to glow. "Don't move. Akeno is inserting your carved seal into the magic circle. This will allow you to use the teleportation circle to get to your contracts."

Akeno stepped out of the magic circle as the light coming from the magic circle intensified. "Don't worry Buchou, I'll be back soon. And I'll have completed the contract too!" Sayuri said into the blinding light. Tension filled her body. It was time for her first contract. It was the start of a new life for her. She couldn't mess this up.

When the light finally died down, Sayuri opened her eyes to view the client's house. 'That's strange,' she thought. 'This room looks just like the clubroom. And why is everyone here? Did they decide to come with me?'

"This is a problem," Rias said while frowning. "Magic circles require a very small amount of demonic power. In fact, it's an amount that could be done by any Devil, even children. Transportation through a magic circle is the first and the easiest step of being a Devil. Your demonic power must be so low that the magic circle cannot even find it."

"Worthless." Koneko decided to chime in her thoughts.

Sayuri slumped. Not only did she not have a Sacred Gear, she also had an incredibly low amount of demonic power.

"Well, I guess there is only one thing to do." Rias said. She gestured to the bike Sayuri had been riding to pass out fliers. "The client cannot be kept waiting much longer."

* * *

Sayuri walked into the club room the next day with a conflicted expression. Her contract the previous night had been… uncomfortable for her. The contract was a success, however…

"Koneko-chan?" The brown haired devil called. Koneko looked up from her snack. "The man I made a contract with, Morisawa-san, is one of your usual clients, right?"

The senior devil nodded her head. "Yes."

Sayuri broke down sobbing at her feet. "Waaaah!" The second-year cried. "How do you put up with him? I couldn't threaten him like I usually do to perverts because then he wouldn't make a contract! And he said he would ask for me again! I don't know what to do!"

Koneko swallowed a bite of her food and put the plate down to the side. She was silent for a minute before she answered. "It is very hard. I do small things to spite him and still seem innocent. Also, imagine beating him up. It becomes more bearable."

A grateful smile lit up Sayuri's tearstained face. She held the smaller girl's hands between her own. "Thank you so much Koneko-chan! You have helped me so much! I feel like I know you so much better now. Now that I understand why you hate perverts so much, I will try my best to not be a perverted beast around you. Let's try to be friends, okay?" The embodiment of lust exclaimed. There was no way that she could entirely give up her erotic desires, but she would do as much as she could to make her new friend happy.

"Fine." Koneko replied in her monotone voice.

This was the moment that Rias and Akeno walked into the room. "I'm glad that my servants are getting along together so well." Rias said. "What do you think, Akeno?"

The elegant black haired senior let out a laugh. "Ufufuf. It is truly a nice thing to see. But it looks like I will have to work even harder to become her favorite." As she was saying this, she walked up to Sayuri and hugged the girl. Because of their difference in height, the newborn devil's face landed right between her senior's breasts.

Countless thoughts were flying through the girl's head. 'This is awesome! You are amazing Akeno-san! I never want to leave!' All of a sudden, Sayuri felt a very judgmental presence from behind her. 'I should get out of here before Koneko-chan gets really angry.'

With a tremendous (mental) effort, Sayuri pushed the older girl away. "Sorry, Akeno-san," she said with a friendly smile. "But now isn't a good time for this."

Akeno smiled politely as she stepped back. "Ara ara. That is fine, but I will definitely spoil you next time."

"Y-yeah." Sayuri stuttered out with a red face as she imagined more of what had just occurred. "that sounds good." Sayuri looked behind her towards the previous source of judgment.

"… You pass." Koneko said begrudgingly as she returned to her snack.

"Speaking of passing," Rias said. "Congratulations on completing your first contract. I received a report from Morisawa-san. He sung the highest praises of you and he said he will definitely summon you again."

"T-that's great…" Sayuri muttered. It looked like she would be seeing him a lot more in the future.

"Don't look so glum Sayuir-chan," Rias said as she sat down in her chair. "I know that contracts are usually not terribly exciting, but I'm sure that your life as a devil will only get more interesting from here." Rias had no idea how right she would be.

* * *

 **That whole "update every week" thing didn't work out too well, did it? Oops. Anyways, thank you so much to everyone who read/reviewed/followed/favorited this story. All of this kept me going to write this chapter.**

 **To the guest reviewer who i can't pm: It's a little late to add Yuuto as a girl; however, I am currently considering having Gasper as a girl. You will just have to wait and see.**

 **If anyone is wondering when things will get different from canon (Excluding the whole Sacred Gear situation), I plan to add my own original side/sub-plot in the next chapter. If anyone wants to try to guess what it is (and fail at guessing it) I would love to hear it.**

 **As always, I love it when people talk to me about my work. Please review if you feel that this chapter deserves it and have a great day.**


End file.
